Le T-Shirt
by CamORiley
Summary: Une soirée au seins du couple qui devait se terminer des plus tranquillement, mais qui se voit bouleverser par un simple vêtement qui réveille des vieux souvenirs chez le milliardaire Tony Stark. Classé M ! Pepperony for ever !


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Ravie de vous retrouvez avec notre chère couple Pepperony. Je serai bref : cette histoire est classé M, vous êtes prévenu(e)s. Comme toujours je m'inspire du physique et caractères des personnages du comics tout en liant mes histoires aux films (ici l'histoire est indépendante des films) et bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je m'excuse pour mes fautes ...**

**Reviews attendus avec ENORMEMENT de plaisir (même les mauvaises critiques, j'ai besoin de ça pour progresser !)**

* * *

C'était une soirée des plus normal qui venait de se dérouler chez le couple que la presse avait surnommé ''Pepperony''. Après un repas et un film, les amoureux avaient décidé de monter se coucher.

Et actuellement Tony se trouvait seul dans le lit conjugal, patientant en zappant de chaîne en chaîne, le temps que sa petite amie est finie de prendre sa douche et vienne le rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent se blottir et s'endormir.

Pepper ne fut d'ailleurs pas longue. Elle sorti de la salle de bain rapidement et prit directement la direction du lit. Elle était comme à son habitude, complètement épuisée par sa journée de travail et ne pensait qu'à se glisser dans les draps et s'endormir. Elle ne pensait d'ailleurs tellement qu'à ça, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que son petit ami la dévisagé depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle d'eau.  
Une fois arrivée dans le lit, Pepper vint directement se lover dans les bras de Tony. Ce dernier était silencieux, regardant avec admiration la jeune femme.

« - Tu regardes quoi ?

- Oh euh rien, c'était en t'attendant. OFF ! »

La télévision s'était éteinte et les paupières de la jolie rousse se fermèrent doucement. Le milliardaire passa une petite minute à l'observer avant de finalement tenter de lui glisser une phrase à l'oreille.

« - Tu es au courant que tu es actuellement entrain de réaliser un de mes fantasmes ? »

Sur le moment, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention. Elle pensa d'abord qu'elle était déjà endormie et qu'elle rêvait, mais elle avait ressentit une légère brise dans son oreille ce qui signifiait que c'était bien Tony qui avait parlé. Et elle tiqua, car elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Devant l'air soucieux de la rousse, le génie essaya de s'expliquer.

« - Ce que tu portes actuellement, c'est … c'est un fantasme pour moi. »

Pepper devint encore plus soucieuse. Elle se décala légèrement des bras de Tony pour s'observer. Est-ce qu'elle avait mis ou oublier de mettre quelque chose en sortant de la salle de bain ? Pourtant non, elle se souvenait très bien avoir attrapé un haut et un bas qui traînait dans la pièce.

« - Euh Tony … Tu m'expliques en quoi un vieux short et un tee-shirt trop grand pour moi et qui ne moule même pas ma poitrine et quelque chose qui te fait fantasmer ?

- Justement tu ne portes pas n'importe quel tee-shirt. »

La rousse rejeta un rapide regard sur ce ''tee-shirt'' et ne comprit pas bien.

« - C'est ton tee-shirt. Il a des trous et même des taches de graisses. Il y a écrit ''M.I.T'' … Je l'ai trouvé par terre dans la salle de bain, je l'ai mis car je n'avais pas envie de chercher autre chose. Je ne vois pas ce qui peu réveillé chez toi un fantasme.

- Tu viens de le dire. C'est mon tee-shirt du ''M.I.T''. »

Là, Pepper était complètement perdue. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui pouvait être aguichant dans ce tee-shirt. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu ce soir …

Devant l'air perplexe de son ami, Tony prit une profonde inspiration et s'expliqua.

« - C'est le tee-shirt que je portais quand j'étais au M.I.T et comment dire … Disons qu'il m'est venu à rêver qu'un jour, j'aurai une sublime fille dans mon lit portant mon tee-shirt. Tu sais, comme dans ses séries pour ado, où la fille porte la veste de football de son petit ami après avoir passé la nuit avec lui. Et ben j'espérais la même chose avec ce tee-shirt, qui il est vrai est complètement abîmé, mais moi à l'époque je n'avais pas la carrure du quaterback du lycée et donc jamais une fille ne l'a porté. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Tony avait un léger sourire. Il était à la fois heureux par la situation, mais un peu gêné par cette confidence.

Pepper quant à elle se sentait beaucoup moins perdue et un peu plus rassurée par ce fantasme. Il s'agissait en faite d'un fantasme d'adolescent.

« - Donc si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit en faite d'un fantasme de geek, voulant montrer à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec une fille.

- Eh non ! C'est pas un fantasme de geek.

- Désolé mon cœur, mais comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas la veste du quaterback là, mais bien un tee-shirt du '' M.I.T ''. C'est très geek.

- Mouais … disons plus celui d'un petit génie, okai ?

- Si tu veux. Et donc avant moi, aucune fille n'a jamais porté le tee-shirt du ''petit génie'' ?

- Non … J'avais 16 ans à ce moment. Les filles que je côtoyais avec au minimum 5 ans de plus que moi et celles de mon âge étaient au lycée et n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Et puis par la suite, je n'ai jamais aimé que mes coups d'un soir se servent dans mes affaires, alors le tee-shirt restait rangé. »

Un silence s'installa, Tony essayait de na pas repenser à cette période de sa vie et Pepper quant à elle comprenait de plus en plus que son adolescence n'avait pas été facile.

Mais Pepper ne chercha pas à en apprendre plus. Elle savait que quand Tony avait envie de parler, se confier, il le faisait et qu'il ne fallait jamais chercher à lui tirer les verres du nez.

Au contraire, elle voulut lui faire plaisir. Il avait employé le mot ''fantasme'' et elle ne savait que trop ce que cela signifiait. 10 ans à travailler à ses côtés avant de devenir sa petite amie, elle en avait accumulé des fantasmes sur son ''beau patron''.

Et bien aujourd'hui elle allait réaliser celui du côté ado de Tony. Elle ferait tout pour que cela soit parfait.

« - Bien. Donc je pense que l'on est d'accord pour que ce soir, ton fantasme se réalise. »

La rousse avait reprit la parole avec une voix très sensuelle. Tony en fut surpris et cela le tira de ses pensées.

« - Oh non, tu sais tu n'es pas obligée à quoi que ce soit. C'est un fantasme débile. Faire l'amour et voir sa partenaire porter ce tee-shirt après l'acte et surement avoir de nouveau terriblement envie de recommencer …

- Cela veut donc dire que je peux l'enlever ? Et bien sûr je le remettrai après.

- Non garde le ! Enfin pour dormir, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. Et j'aurai jamais dû t'en parler, c'était vraiment un truc stupide … et j'ai tellement de meilleur fantasme. Certains impliquant des lieux différents, comme chez Stark Industries ou … non mais qu'est que-ce je suis en train de te raconter … Je m'enfonce un peu plus la non ? »

Pepper souriait. Il devenait nerveux. La jeune femme continua d'avancer dans son projet et souleva légèrement des draps pour rapprocher son corps à celui de son héros. Elle put voir que Tony était simplement vêtu d'un débardeur et boxer noir. Et pu aussi apercevoir une légère bosse sous ce dernier. Pepper sourit de plus belle, elle lui faisait vraiment de l'effet et c'est cela qui le rendait si stressait.

La jolie jeune femme commença alors à approcher doucement ses lèvres du cou de son amant. Elle reprit la parole tout en essayant de déposer des légers baisers pour accompagner ses phrases.

« - Hum, donc on disait un fantasme de ''petit génie'' … S'il avait dû se réaliser à ce moment, on se serait retrouvé dans ta chambre d'ado …

- Euh pas sûr que mes posters de Star Wars t'aurai donné envie.

- Geek !

- Non ! J'avais aussi des figurines de Tron ou … Bon si tu as raison …

- Donc je disais que l'on serait dans ta chambre. On aurait été dans une de tes premières fois, tu n'aurais pas toute l'assurance que tu as aujourd'hui, tu n'aurais pas été très à l'aise, un peu maladroit et surement par timidité tu m'aurais laissé prendre les devants.

- Oh … mais même maintenant, j'aime te laisser prendre les choses en main …

- C'est bon à savoir … mais là tu aurais besoin d'être guidé, que je te montre le chemin et que … je prenne les choses en mains comme tu dis.

- Hum … oui … »

Les bisous que déposaient Pepper dans son cou devenait de plus en plus sensuelle. Et sous leurs impacts, Tony avait fermé les yeux. Il se laissait porter par les mots de la jeune femme et son excitation plus que grandissante.

La CEO quant à elle, avait fini par faire glisser sa main le long du torse de l'ancien playboy. Par-dessus le débardeur, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles.

« - Et je sentirai les battements de ton coeur augmentaient au fils de la descente de mes mains. Je calmerai donc un peu le jeu et t'embrasserait amoureusement ... »

A cela elle déplaça ses lèvres sur celle de Tony et ils commencèrent un échange de légers baisers, timides, comme deux ados n'osant pas accélérés les choses. Mais après une petite minute, leur baisers devinrent plus passionnels, jusqu'à ressentir chacun comme une profonde décharge de désir quand leurs langues se mêlèrent.

Sans lâcher les lèvres de son amant, Pepper fit glisser une de ses mains le long du torse de ce dernier atteignant son boxer. Elle commença par caresser la bosse clairement apparente maintenant.  
Tony avait toujours les yeux fermaient, se contentant de répondre aux baisers de Pepper ne voulant rien tenter d'autre pour ne pas rompre la magie de l'instant. Celui d'un fantasme.

Très vite les caresses de Pepper devinrent plus insistantes, elle arracha un soupir de plaisir au ''petit génie'', mais ce dernier continuait de rester neutre. La jolie rousse détacha alors ses lèvres de celle de Tony et lui glisse cette phrase.

« Imagine que ce que j'apprête à faire est une première pour toi, savoure le plaisir comme c'était la première fois que tu ressentais ces sensations. »

Si Tony ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, il ne bougea tout de même pas, laissant Pepper glisser lentement sa bouche le long de son corps.  
La jolie rousse de tarda pas à retirer le boxer gênant de son amant. Après de nouvelles caresses de haut en bas, elle approcha ses lèvres et les fient glisser le long de sa virilité.

Tony ouvrit grand ses yeux … Il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Pepper juste avant.

Bien sûr cet acte n'était pas une première pour cet ancien playboy, mais quand sa campagne s'occupait ainsi de lui, s'était toujours très différent des autres fois. Elle le faisait avec amour. Chaque mouvement, chaque coup de langue qu'il sentait sur son intimité était réalisé pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Et cela, Tony en était parfaitement conscient. Jamais il n'obligerait Pepper à faire quoi que ce soit au lit. Et d'ailleurs, il avait appris en étant en couple, que certains actes sexuels étaient une autre façon de dire je t'aime.

Et actuellement son plaisir était démultiplié. Il décida de calmer les choses quand il sentit se rapprocher un peu trop de l'orgasme.

« - Pepper … hum chérie, il faudrait un peu calmer les choses s'il te plait ... »

La jeune femme s'interrompit. Elle revint glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant tout en reprenant de légères caresses sur son intimité.

« - Le petit génie aurait des problèmes de contrôles ?

- Pas de ma faute si je tombe sur une experte dès ma première fois.

- Hum, merci. Et qu'es-ce que tu voudrais découvrir maintenant ?

- Le corps d'une femme … je ne le connais que peu … »

La rousse regarda le milliardaire et lui lança un léger sourire, un peu pervers, dessiné sur ses lèvres. Les deux amants se mirent à rire un instant. Mais très vite la CEO reprit son sérieux et revint à la mission qu'elle s'était fixée.

Elle attrapa la main droite de Tony et la positionna sur sa joue.

« - Et bien dans ce cas va y. Découvre. »

Pepper s'était assise sur Tony et se laissait maintenant faire.

Le génie fit alors lentement glisser ses mains de la joue de la femme vers sa poitrine. Elle était étonnamment tremblante. Tony ne souriait plus, il était concentré. Concentré et perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait le corps de Pepper comme s'il s'apprêtait à le découvrir pour la première fois.  
Il admirait la beauté de la femme qu'il avait devant lui.

Sa main commença sa découverte par le sein gauche de Pepper. Il caressa cette partie du corps par-dessus son t-shirt et après quelque instant continua de faire descendre sa main et la fit remonter par-dessous le vêtement. Il remonta vers la poitrine.  
Le contact de la main froide du brun sur son sein procura un soupir de plaisir à la CEO. Elle décida de bloquer la main de son « petit génie » sur sa poitrine et l'incita à utiliser sa seconde pour continuer sa découverte.

Tony ne se fit pas prier. Il parcourra le reste du corps de sa partenaire en commençant par ses fesses. Très vite il fit disparaître le short de Pepper et commença à parcourir son intimité. Il avait beau devoir faire comme si tout cela était nouveau pour lui, il connaissait les femmes et surtout la sienne. Il savait parfaitement ce qui la faisait monter au septième ciel et ne tarda pas à passer à l'action.

Très vite Pepper le stoppa et dans une danse de baisers passionnés, fit voler le dernier bout de tissus qu'elle avait encore sur elle : le t-shirt.

Une fois ce dernier à terre, les deux amants s'unirent et firent l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Ils étaient dans un vrai moment de partage, aucun d'eux ne cherchaient à accélérer leur mouvement, chacun pensait à l'autre et imaginèrent à quels points cela aurait été merveilleux si l'autre avait été leur première fois.

Quand ils finirent par se séparer, la jeune femme récupéra immédiatement le t-shirt, l'enfila et revint se blottir dans les bras de son homme.

Ce dernier l'a regarda lentement s'endormir, caressant doucement ses cheveux roux et s'imagina être au M.I.T et se balader fièrement dans les couloirs sans entendre ou subir les railleries des autres élèves, car il serait accompagné par la plus belle et la plus parfaite des petite amie, qui ne plus porterait fièrement son t-shirt.

Le petit génie, devenu grand, finit par s'endormir à son tour après avoir déposé un long baisser sur le front de la femme de ses rêves.  
Rêves devenu aujourd'hui réalités.

* * *

**Fin ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ? **

**J'ai mis très longtemps à terminer cette fanfict, je n'arrivai pas à savoir comment la conclure ... J'espère que cette fin vous a plus, j'attend vos réactions en commentaires :D  
**

**Et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil à mes autres fanfictions (certains dans le même style M d'autre plus légères) et à laisser là aussi vos avis (ils comptent beaucoup pour moi !) **


End file.
